Nueva Vida
by Misa8.3
Summary: Como fue que Esme y Carlisle se conocieron, su muerte y transformación, como vivió su etapa de neófita y como fue que comenzó su relación con Carlisle, hasta volverse la "madre" de los miembros del Clan. Todo contado desde su perspectiva y sus recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado._

**Nueva Vida:**

**Capítulo I: El comienzo. **

Siempre pensé que cuando la muerte llega, el dolor físico desaparece y todo se vuelve un eterno sueño, lleno de paz y recuerdos de los bellos momentos de nuestra vida terrenal. Solo espero que lo mismo suceda con los dolores del alma.

Es curioso, sin dudas, lo que se viene a la mente en los instantes previos a tu muerte. En medio de todo el dolor y toda la tristeza solo puedo pensar en aquel doctor que vi una vez en mi hogar en Ohio, cuando tenía 16 años. Siempre pensé que distinta hubiera sido mi vida si él no hubiera partido y hubiera podido tratarlo más. Ahora mismo pienso que hubiera sido de mí y de mi hijo si él hubiera sido el padre.

Mi hijo, lo único decente y realmente bueno que tuvo mi matrimonio con Charles Evenson. Algo tan pequeño y sin embargo provoco tantas cosas diferentes: solo tenía tres meses de embarazo, cuando supe que lo tendría, me dio el valor suficiente para huir de la tortura que fueron mis 4 años de matrimonio. Tome lo suficiente para llenar 1 maleta pequeña y fácil de cargar, junte todo el dinero que encontré y hui tan lejos como pude llegar. Empecé a trabajar y a cualquiera que me preguntaba le decía que era una viuda de la Gran Guerra y que buscaba comenzar de cero.

Recordé que ya no lo volvería a ver sonreír, nunca lo oiría decir Mamá, ni verlo dar sus primeros pasos, ni siquiera me quedaba el consuelo de sentir el calor de su cuerpito pegado a mi pecho. Vi como todo se volvía borroso a medida que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ahora que mi pequeño ya no estaba, al recordar que solo pude disfrutarlo por algunos días hizo que las lágrimas salieran con mayor intensidad que antes, en esos momentos estaba realmente enojada con Dios y hasta pensaba que él debía odiarme a mi tambien; la vida no tenía ningún sentido para mí, no ahora que mi bebé había muerto.

Me acerque al borde del acantilado y mire hasta el fondo, respire profundo y levante la vista al cielo, tal vez no lo volvería a ver después de lo que estaba por hacer, realmente dudaba poder estar a su lado en el cielo, donde estaba segura que mi niño sería un ángel más, limpie mis lágrimas por última vez y salte al vacío.

Me sentí flotar como en un limbo, supongo que es lo más normal ya que había decidido suicidarme, supongo que ese era mi justo castigo. Sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo, aunque no sabía si estaba viva o estaba muerta. Trate de abrir los ojos y así confirmar si estaba viva, pero no pude, tampoco logre mover mis manos cuando lo intente. No sabía que pensar o que hacer, sentía mucho frio, pero no sabía cómo lograr mover mis labios para decirlo.

A lo lejos comencé a oír voces que lentamente se hicieron más fuertes y logre comprender parte de lo que decían.

-Es una pena que siendo tan joven y tan hermosa decidiera hacer esto- Creó que la voz era de un hombre, pero la sentía tan lejana que no sabía si era así o no.

-Si es verdad, según me comentaron su hijo murió hace unos días- Esta vez estaba segura que la voz era femenina y tambien note ser movida- Supongo que no lo soporto y x eso se arrojó-

-Tal vez, aunque…

Lao voces comenzaron a apagarse, aunque todavía sentía el monótono ruido de sus pasos y el repiquetear de la camilla donde estaba. Sin duda estaba muerta o al menos pronto lo estaría definitivamente.

-Buenas tardes ¿Traen a la paciente que se arrojó desde el precipio?- Escuche una voz sedosa y suave que me recordaba algo o a alguien.

-Si doctor, pero temo que ya está muerta- Quise abrir los ojos y decirles que se equivocaban que aún no estaba muerta, pero no lo logre. Tal vez mi mente estaba viva, pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía- La íbamos a llevar atrás hasta que alguien venga por su cuerpo-

-Muy bien, yo lo hare, pueden irse a casa ya-

-Gracias doctor Cullen. Buenas noches- Ese nombre me resultaba tan conocido y a la vez tan lejano pero no recordaba el porqué.

El silencio se hizo profundo. El cuerpo aun no me respondía y pensé que al fin había muerto. De pronto algo frio toco mi pecho, la sensación de frio comenzó a subir por mi cuello y después a mis muñecas. Parecía que recorrieran mi cuerpo con un bloque de hielo.

-Esme- La voz sedosa había regresado y acompañada de un aroma irresistible, aun no comprendía si ya estaba muerta como podía escuchar y oler lo que me rodeaba- Esme Pratt. Sé que aún estas viva, aunque la vida se te escapa lentamente- Cuando la voz me llamó por mi nombre de soltera, el cual hacia casi 5 años no usaba, creí reconocer a su dueño, pero por más que lo intente su nombre no venía a mi mente.

- No mereces morir y menos de esa forma pequeña- Volvió a hablar y supe que era el doctor Cullen aquel que dominaba mis sueños y fantasías románticas desde el día que me atendió por mi pierna cuando solo tenía 16 años- No puede devolverte esta vida, pero si puedo darte una vida nueva, no será como la anterior, pero estaré a tu lado siempre, solo te pido que me hagas compañía, algunas décadas está bien, no tiene que ser para siempre-

Décadas, la voz estaba completamente loca, pensé, como podía pedirme que le haga compañía algunas décadas cuando sabía perfectamente que solo me quedaban horas o tal vez minutos de vida.

Entonces lo sentí, sentí algo tomar mi garganta y desgarrar mi piel. Al principio no sentí nada más, pero luego sentí algo frio entrar en mi garganta. A medida que la sustancia helada comenzaba a bajar por mi cuerpo, mi sangre comenzó a arder y sentí como abrasaba todo mi ser por dentro.

-Es difícil, pero dura solo pocos días– apenas podía entender lo que la voz me decía, sentía un dolor lacerante en todo mi cuerpo y parecía que me quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera. Pensé que terminaría reducida a cenizas en cuestión de unos instantes- Te llevare a mi casa- creí escuchar entre lo que parecían rugidos de algún animal salvaje.

No sé cuánto duro la tortura de mi cuerpo ardiendo por dentro y mi cuerpo convulsionado de dolor, solo recuerdo dolor… dolor lacerante… la terrible agonía de la muerte que se negaba a terminar de llegar. Sentía el líquido burbujear dentro mío, quemar cada rincón de mi cuerpo y lentamente subir en busca de mi corazón. El dolor era aún peor que el ardor: sentía cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo ser estirado, desgarrado y reinsertado de nuevo en su lugar.

Cuando el fuego finalmente logro llegar al corazón sentí claramente como lo quemaba, como acero hirviente en lugar de sangre, circulaba en su interior. Cuando finalmente el hirviente liquido lleno todo mi corazón, todo desapareció; el dolor, la sensación de ser calcinada viva todo desapareció. Abrí mis ojos y vi el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

_Hola a todas este es el 1° fic que me animó a publicar en la página, espero que les guste la historia, la cual vino a mi mente cuando pensé que era una lástima que Stephenie Meyer no hablara más sobre las demás parejas, solamente nos contó fragmentos de sus vidas y bueno quise intentar contar un poco más sobre el resto de la familia._

_Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o queja, serán bien recibida. _

_Saludos y espero pronto publicar el capítulo número 2._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado**__._

Capitulo II: el despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, el dolor había desaparecido, solo sentía una sed agobiante, tan abrasadora como no recordaba haber sentido en toda mi vida. Algo más había cambiado estaba segura de ello. Observe mis manos y aunque las note más pálida que de costumbre pero no las veía distintas, toque mis brazos y mi rostro pero tampoco note un cambio realmente llamativo, aunque si note mayor firmeza en los músculos de mis brazos y hombros.

Levante la vista y mire el lugar donde estaba, parecía una especie de salón o tal comedor muy amplio, pero no podía estar segura porque estaba completamente vacía, solo había una gran de madera muy antigua que colgaba en la pared más lejana y una chimenea que se encontraba apagada en ese momento.

Seguí concentrada mirando el gran espacio donde me encontraba, cuando un dulce y delicioso aroma me invadió, el irresistible aroma solo sirvió para aumentar mí sed hasta que la quemazón de mi garganta se volvió insoportable, tenía que encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el suculento aroma, porque estaba segura que solo aquello que producía esa esencia podría controlar la sed que me invadía. A cada momento que pasaba el ardor de mi garganta aumenta y sed era más y más insoportable, seguía sintiendo el aroma, pero no lograba encontrar de dónde provenía.

Fue entonces que sentí un leve rumor que se acercaba desde detrás de mí. Trate de centrar la atención a mi espalda, donde había una puerta de madera oscura. A pesar de la terrible sequedad que tenía en mi garganta, me mantuve alerta cuando vi el picaporte moverse, fue cuando ellos entraron a la habitación, dos jóvenes caballeros que vestían de manera de manera casual, aunque podía notar la delicadeza de la confección y de las telas con la que fabricaron las prendas. Uno de ellos era un joven de cobrizos cabellos y extraña mirada dorada, me miraba con el mismo recelo que yo a él. El otro era también un hombre pero sus cabellos eran rubios, casi platinados y tal como el otro sujeto sus ojos eran dorados, aunque los de él eran más oscuros casi ocres. Me miraba de una forma muy extraña, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que no sabía definir.

-Buenos días- dijo con suavidad, su voz era sedosa, pero también muy masculina. Su voz trato de despertar algo en mi interior pero el ardor en mi garganta no me dejaba concentrarme- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto mientras daba un paso hacia mí y estiraba su mano a mi rostro. Antes de que yo misma pudiera notarlo me encontraba en el extremo más alejado de la habitación.

-Cálmate, no te haremos daño, lo prometo- Me dijo suavemente el hombre rubio, mientras más lo miraba más conocido me parecía, pero aun así mantuve la distancia- Estás sedienta y confundida, es normal porque recién despiertas, por eso te sientes así… déjame ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?- volvió a estirar su mano y extenderla hacia mí, aunque esta vez no se movió de donde estaba.

Mire con terror su mano y luego su rostro amable. Sabía que tenía que alejarme de ese lugar, si realmente deseaba hallar el origen de aquel exquisito aroma, debía huir aunque tuviera que arrojarme encima del sujeto de cabellos dorados y empujarlo huiría.

-Carlisle- Oí otra voz que venía desde la entrada y que me recordó la presencia del de cabellos rojizos- la sed la tiene ciega, siente el aroma de sangre humana y es lo único que ocupa su mente… trata de huir de ti y atacarte de ser necesario- dijo con la voz calmada aunque note la cautela con que me observaba.

-Lo se Edward, tal vez quedo una gota de su sangre que no notamos cuando la limpiamos a ella y a la habitación. Como neófita sus sentidos son más sensibles que los nuestros- le contesto aunque no dejaba de mirarme- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Es Esme Anne Pratt- lo mire sorprendida cuando oí el nombre, recordé un apellido Evenson y un bebé de cabellos dorados rojizos.

- Su nombre la ayudo a olvidar la sed, pero piensa en el nombre Evenson y en un bebé recién nacido- Dijo el que se hacía llamar Edward

-Sí creo recordar que en el informe decía que era viuda, tal vez Evenson, era el apellido de su marido- su mirada se volvió dura y parecía dolido al pronunciar esas palabras.

De repente la sed no me importó, cuando vi el rostro y note su sufrimiento, necesite ayudarlo sin pensarlo me coloque a su lado y tome su rostro con mis manos y acaricie su mejilla con ternura. Su piel era levemente más clara que la mía, pero la textura era similar, el tacto tibio me reconfortaba. Él me miro sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron más intensamente que antes. Recordé una persona muy parecida pero de piel dura y fría como el mármol, ojos dorados y sonrisa brillante y sincera.

-Vaya te recuerda de cuando te conoció en Ohio- Escuche hablar al otro hombre mientras se acercaba a nosotros- el verte triste por su culpa la hizo olvidar la sed y querer reconfortarte- dijo con una risa muy queda, pero se notaba la burla que transmitía.

-Basta Edward, mejor vete a ver si es seguro para que ella salga- dijo con firmeza, casi parecía que lo regañaba- Necesita alimentarse antes de que vuelva a perder el control, le daré algo para trate de tolerar hasta que hable con ella, pero solo será algo temporal- me miro y me sonrió antes de girar así Edward- Sabes cómo es esto-

-Si lo sé- dijo suspirando- voy a revisar todo. Pórtate bien- se reía entre dientes mientras se iba, parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación aunque no entendía el porqué.

Cuando se fue, el de los cabellos platinados, tomo la mano que tenía en su mejilla y sonriendo, la sujeto con firmeza mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Ven tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta, pensé en resistirme, pero decidí que no era peligroso.

-¿Quién eres?- Me escuche decir, mi voz sonaba delicada y suave, aunque también levemente extraña- Creo que te conocí en otro tiempo-

-Es verdad, no me presente correctamente- Se paró y me miro con ese extraño brillo en los ojos de nuevo.

Tomó mi mano derecha, agacho levemente mientras la subía hasta sus labios. La beso con delicadeza y levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, para servirte- el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel se sentía tan bien. Nuevamente la imagen de un hombre pálido y de piel fría al tacto me volvió a la mente.

Lo observe detenidamente y reconocí esos ojos dorados y gentiles, aunque ahora se veían más oscuros que en nuestro último encuentro, sin embargo, no note ningún cambio notario en su rostro, se veía exactamente igual que cuando lo conocí 10 años atrás.

-Eres el doctor Cullen ¿No es cierto?- Aunque parecía una pregunta en realidad era una afirmación. No dudaba de quien se trataba, había fantaseado con volver a verlo demasiadas veces en el pasado.

-Si es verdad, soy doctor, veo que tu mente se aclaró un poco- Sonrió satisfecho de que lo hubiera reconocido, sabía que había una razón pero no la comprendí- Ven tenemos que hablar- Volvió a extenderme su mano y esta vez no la rechace.

Me condujo en silencio por un largo corredor, hasta que llegamos a una habitación luminosa y muy espaciosa. Note un ventanal que daba a un bosque espeso y silencioso, observe maravillada los árboles y me sorprendió el paisaje que aparecía ante mí, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Mire la habitación donde nos hallábamos y la estudie con detenimiento, sin dudas era muy bella y espaciosa, pero casi no tenía mobiliario y parecía un poco descuidada.

-Perdón el estado de la casa, Edward y yo casi nunca estamos en la casa y no estamos acostumbrados a tener visitas, mucho menos una mujer- Dijo de manera indiferente, aunque parecía avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras es muy bella- Lo mire con calma, aunque la sed volvía a golpearme la garganta con la misma intensidad que antes.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos, antes que la sed no te deje pensar nuevamente- Me hizo un ademán con el brazo invitando a tomar asiento en un sillón a su lado- Lo que te voy a explicar es difícil de creer, pero necesito que me escuches en silencio y aguardes hasta el final para preguntar algo-

Lo mire con cautela pero no dije nada, asentí con la cabeza y espere a que continuara.

-Bien. Tal vez no recuerdes lo que pasó hace una semana, pero debo recordártelo para que puedas entender lo que sigue- Me miro seriamente y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación- Bueno hace una semana tú te arrojaste desde un acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad y quedaste seriamente lastimada. A decir verdad… tú estabas agonizando después de la caída, te llevaron al hospital donde trabajo por las noches y te dieron por muerta, pero yo decidí que lo mejor era que murieras así podías acompañarme a mí y a Edward- Me miró con seriedad y se quedó parado a mi lado mientras esperaba que dijiera algo pero las palabras no me salían de la boca.

_**Hola a todas acá les dejo el capítulo número 2 de este mi fic. La historia avanza como podrán ver, Esme ya es una neófita y ahora va a conocer cómo fue que llego a esa situación y tendrá que aceptar o rechazar la propuesta que Carlisle está a punto de ofrecerle.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mi 1° review, TissierFanGirl95 por el comentario que hizo sobre el 1° capítulo, me encanto lo que pusiste, porque tenía mis dudas que la historia tuviera éxito o no. A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja, por eso las escogí como protagonistas y no te preocupes que pienso terminarlo, ya que me anime a publicarlo no pienso dejar el fic a la mitad ^_^**_

_**Mi idea es publicar un capítulo por semana, máximo 10 días, aunque este capítulo lo termine hace varios días pero me quede sin internet por culpa de una tormenta y no pude publicarla :'(**_

_**Igual no se preocupen que si no puedo publicar por algún motivo no se preocupen que les avisare de antemano =)**_

_**Saludos y ya saben, dudas, opiniones, críticas, amenazas y demás serán bienvenidas ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado.**_

Capítulo III: la cacería.

-Bien. Tal vez no recuerdes lo que pasó hace una semana, pero debo recordártelo para que puedas entender lo que sigue. Bueno hace una semana tú te arrojaste desde un acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad y quedaste seriamente lastimada. A decir verdad… tú estabas agonizando después de la caída, te llevaron al hospital donde trabajo por las noches y te dieron por muerta, pero yo decidí que lo mejor era que murieras así podías acompañarme a mí y a Edward-

Lo miré desconcertada y sin poder creer sus palabras.

-¡¿Muerta? ¿Cómo puedo estar muerta si estoy aquí sentada frente tuyo?- Me le quede mirándolo con cautela, no sabia que pensar sobre aquel sujeto que me miraba seriamente.

-Te dije que te parecería increíble de creer- Me dijo, mientras se detenía frente mío y me miraba con serenidad- Y también te dije que no dijeras nada hasta que terminara mi historia ¿No te acuerdas?-

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, espera a que termine y podrás preguntar todo lo que desees- Me interrumpió tranquilamente, lo que comprendí era uno de los aspectos de su personalidad.

-Como tú digas- asentí resignada.

-Muy bien. Como ya te dije, tú te arrojaste desde un precipicio y llegaste al hospital donde yo trabajo. Justo antes de morir decidí que no merecías esa muerte por eso te di esta nueva vida, aunque a decir verdad es más bien una no vida- dijo seriamente mientras volvía a empezar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación a una velocidad asombrosa- Es difícil de explicar de forma simple, pero para que volvieras a caminar, hablar y expresarte, necesitaba que murieras y después volvieras a vivir, aunque realmente estas muerta. Tal vez no lo notaste aun pero tu corazón ya no late- Dijo mientras me miraba intensamente.

Cuando dijo esas palabras me paralice momentáneamente, después de algunos segundos de duda puse mi mano en mi pecho y me concentre en escuchar el martilleo de la sangre entrando a mi corazón, pero fue inútil. No logre captar ningún sonido. Lo mire aterrada y estaba por preguntar que sucedía, cuando él llevo sus níveos dedos a sus labios y me hizo un gesto para que me callara.

-Sé que lo que estás pasando es terrible, yo mismo lo pase hace mucho, pero a diferencia tuya, yo estaba completamente solo cuando me sucedió, en cambio tú me tienes a mí- Lo mire sorprendida y avergonzada- Y a Edward también por supuesto- Se corrigió enseguida al ver mi reacción. Yo solo asentí mientras bajaba la vista.

-Tal vez lo que estoy por decir suene aún más irreal que todo lo q te he dicho hasta ahora. Soy lo que se conoce como vampiro, de hecho misma eres una vampiresa tambien. Aquel día que decidiste acabar con tu vida, yo estaba paseando por los sectores más olvidados del mismo, disfrutando de la belleza silenciosa de la noche, cuando vi a los enfermeros que trasportaban tu cuerpo inerte hacia el sector donde dejan los cuerpos. Ellos te dieron por muerta, sin embargo, yo logre escuchar los leves latidos de tu corazón y al acercarme más a ti, logre sentir la esencia que emanaba levemente de ti. Fue por eso que te reconocí tan fácilmente, a pesar de los 10 largos años desde que te conocí- Sonrió levemente- Eres alguien muy difícil de olvidar-

Yo lo escuchaba dudosa, su historia era demasiado fantástica, sin embargo al mismo tiempo creía creerle. Seguía mirando el piso, mientras trataba de asimilar la situación, cuando escuche sus palabras de que aún me recordaba a pesar del tiempo pasado, levante mi asombrada mirada y fue en ese momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y la misma parecía venir de él, tal vez fueron segundos o tal vez fueron horas, pero no podía evitar sentirme atrapada por esa intensa mirada ocre. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirarlo, aun sentía rastros de esa extraña corriente recorriéndome, estaba segura que mis mejillas estarían completamente rojas, pero al tocarlas las sentí frescas.

-En fin- Escuche que decía, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero note que había un leve temblor en su voz, lo que me pareció divertido- Como te dije aquellos enfermeros te dieron por muerta, pero sabiendo que aún quedaban rastros de vida en tu cuerpo, creí que era un buen momento para agregar a un nuevo miembro a mi familia. Fue por eso que decidí morderte, para que pudieras vivir una nueva existencia y si lo deseas Edward y yo te enseñaremos lo que sabemos. Así que la decisión es tuya, eres libre de marcharte si así lo deseas- Se paró frente mío y me miro en silencio, podía ver su mirada levemente nublada, como si la sola idea de que me marchara lo hiriera profundamente.

Lo mire un instante sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Odiaba ver su rostro entristecido, sobre todo porque estaba segura que en cierta forma yo era responsable de su tristeza, sin embargo, toda su historia era tan irreal que casi parecía la trama de algunas de las novelas de terror que adoraba de joven. Sin embargo, entre mis nublosos recuerdos, aún estaba la impresión que me causo la primera vez que lo vi. Su apariencia era tan atractiva que parecía invitar a acercársele. Recuerdo que parecía un ser mítico como un ángel, pero tambien podría tratarse de un demonio que utilizaba su belleza, para tentar a los seres humanos. Seguía tratando de aprender lo que me dijo, cuando la sed abrasadora volvió con mayor intensidad que antes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que despertara y ya casi había olvidado esa terrible sensación de fuego en lo profundo de mi garganta.

-Tengo sed- Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras tomaba mi garganta con ambas manos. Mi voz se oía rasposa y esas palabras solo aumentaban la sed.

-Mis disculpas, olvide que aún no te has alimentado correctamente- Se hinco frente mío y me tomo de los hombros con delicadeza- No te preocupes Edward no tarda en regresar-

Escuche un rumor lejano, como alguien que corría en la lejanía y se acercaba más y más hasta donde estábamos. Levante la vista hasta la ventana y gruñí. Sentía una terrible ira despertando en mi interior.

-Tranquilízate solo es Edward que vuelve de inspeccionar los alrededores- Dijo Carlisle con calma. Volví mí vista hacia él aun furiosa, pero al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío la extraña corriente eléctrica regreso y eso hizo que me calmara.

Aún seguía sin entender que era esa corriente que sentía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y aunque me confundía, no me desagradaba esa sensación. Volví a perderme en la profundidad de su mirada. Note como como sus ojos que antes parecían cubiertos por un velo de congoja, ahora brillaban con gran intensidad. Era completamente consciente de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Nunca me sentí tan cómoda al tener un hombre tan cerca mío y los pocos recuerdos que tenia de alguien tan cerca mío iban acompañados de dolor y miedo.

-Perdón, interrumpo- la voz burlona de un joven nos sacó del trance en que ambos nos encontrábamos- Debo decir que de haber sabido me hubiera tomado más tiempo en regresar- comento la misma voz seguida de una leve risita.

Voltee mi rostro hacia la entrada y vi al joven, que no pasaba de los 17 o 18 años, que nos observaba divertido. Sin lugar a dudas disfrutaba de vernos en esa situación. Lo observe un momento con tranquilidad y el recuerdo del niño recién nacido volvió a mi mente. Mi hijo, aquel bebé fue mi hijo y la causa de que me arrojara al vacío. Sin dudas me hubiera gustado que mi hijo se pareciera a ese joven tan alegre.

-Gracias por compararme con tu hijo Esme, tú me recuerdas a mi madre ¿sabes?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Lo mire asombrada, al notar que respondía a un pensamiento que no había expresado en palabras.

-Perdona. Veo que Carlisle olvido comentarte de mí don especial- Volvió a responder a mis pensamientos con calma- Tengo la capacidad de leer la mente de los demás, sin importar si son vampiros como nosotros o si son humanos- Lo dijo con tal indiferencia que parecía que hablara del clima.

Iba a comentar algo sobre el tema, cuando la sed golpeo mi garganta nuevamente. Los mire a ambos casi suplicando por algo que apacigüe esa terrible sensación que me quemaba.

-Debemos llevarla a cazar Carlisle, ya no resiste más- Edward me miro con preocupación- No hay ningún humano en varios cientos de kilómetros alrededor. No hay ningún riesgo-

- De acuerdo vamos- Carlisle tomo mi mano y me giro hacia él- Escúchame Esme debes hacer lo que yo te diga y no puedes alejarte de mí o de Edward por ningún motivo ¿Entendido?-

Asentí rápidamente, tratando de concentrarme en lo que decía a pesar de la gran sed que sentía.

-Muy bien. Edward busquemos alguna presa fácil. Una manada de ciervos o tal vez algunos alces jóvenes serán una muy buena opción- Edward rodo los ojos con fastidio, pero igual asintió.

Salimos al exterior. El día estaba nublado y el aire soplaba con algo de fuerza desde el sur. El golpe de aromas me golpeo de una manera impresionante. Nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad el aroma de los árboles, de la tierra, incluso el viento tenía un aroma propio. Todo era tan diferente a mis vagos recuerdos que parecía que estuviera en otro mundo distinto al que me rodeaba anteriormente, era sorprendente. Inconscientemente apreté la mano de Carlisle, mientras absorbía todo lo que me rodeaba. Él simplemente me miro y me sonrió.

-Ven, solo has lo mismo que nosotros ¿De acuerdo?- Levanto mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, rozándola levemente- Vamos-

Empezó a correr sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento, yo simplemente me deje llevar x él, mientras veía como Edward corría frente de nosotros. La mezcla de aromas era más y más intensa a medida que avanzábamos por el espeso bosque. De repente un aroma comenzó a relucir por encima de los demás. Era dulce y muy apetecible, el aroma se hacía más cercano lo cual hacia que me sintiera ansiosa. Comencé a buscar lo que producía ese aroma. Edward se volvió hacia mí y sonriendo me señalo a su derecha, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Ese es el aroma de una manada de ciervos Esme- Lo escucha hablar con claridad a pesar de estar a unos 100 metros de donde él estaba- Solo imita lo que Carlisle haga-

Al mismo tiempo que Edward dijo eso, Carlisle soltó mi mano y corrió hasta un gran prado lleno de pasto donde se encontraba una manada de unos 20 ciervos de distintas edades. Los animales al sentirlo tan cerca, comenzaron a alertarse y el macho más grande y que supongo era el jefe de la manada, se le enfrento. Carlisle solo lo miro y gruño a la criatura. El animal sintió el peligro en que se hallaba y trato de huir, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Carlisle lo tomo por las astas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar clavo sus dientes arrancando la piel de su cuello. El olor de la tibia sangre invadió el lugar, el cual reconocí en ese momento como aquel aroma que me había atraído. Edward me tomo por lo hombros y me miro.

-Ve Carlisle lo mato para ti. Apresúrate o se desperdiciara-Me dio un pequeño empujón y seguí caminando a donde estaba y olor se hizo más fuerte, era difícil resistir el deseo de probar algo que olía tan bien.

-Bebe, no es mucho pero te hará sentir mejor- Recuerdo vagamente que dijo cuando me tomo de la mano y me acerco a la herida abierta en el cuello del animal.

Podía sentir como el corazón del ciervo bombea con prisa, tratando de mantenerlo vivo, mientras la sangre manaba de la herida abierta, al ver el líquido rojo cayendo lentamente no pensé en nada y me abalance a su cuello. A medida que bebía el líquido apagaba la sed que me embargaba desde que despertara. Cuando los latidos del animal se hicieron más lento y pausados, Carlisle me alejo de él con fuerza, yo simplemente gruñí enfurecida, deseaba seguir bebiendo.

-Esme ya está muerto, no puedes beber más de su sangre- Me dijo mirándome con dureza- No te preocupes la manada es grande, podemos alimentarnos del resto-

Todavía molesta asentí. Busque al resto de la manada y los vi alejarse entre los árboles. Sin pensarlo gruñí satisfecha y corrí hasta donde se encontraban una pareja de machos jóvenes, me arroje a ellos y mate a el más cercano, bebí su sangre y después atrape al otro antes de que pudiera huir. Creo que mate al menos a otros 4 más antes de sentirme satisfecha. Volví hacia el claro donde encontramos a la manada, pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar y en lo que Carlisle me conto sobre él y mi transformación, en lo que era ahora y sobre la decisión que debía tomar, ya había tomado una decisión así que era mejor hablar con ellos.

-Ya decidió que va a hacer- Escuche claramente como Edward le decía a Carlisle.

-Y bien ¿Qué decidió?- Carlisle parecía realmente muy ansioso al preguntar.

Oí la leve risa de Edward lo que significaba que le divertía toda la situación.

-Mejor que ella te lo diga. Es lo correcto después de todo-

Carlisle iba a responderle a Edward cuando entre al claro. Vi en sus ojos lo ansioso que estaba por mi respuesta, sonreí con ternura al verlo y me acerque rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

-Estuve pensando y he decidido aceptar su propuesta doctor Cullen, quiero ser parte de su familia y aprender todo lo que ustedes saben-

Él me miro sonriente y se me acerco para besar mi frente. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro. Sus ojos ahora eran dorados nuevamente, tal y como los recordara de cuando lo vi por primera vez, la corriente eléctrica volvió a cruzar todo mi cuerpo, creo que debería ser algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme y la idea no me molesto para nada.

-Gracias por quedarte a nuestro lado- Me dijo casi en un susurró, pero igual entendí perfectamente lo que me decía- Y para ti soy Carlisle, solo Carlisle- Esas últimas palabras la dijo con una voz muy queda cerca de mi oído.

-De acuerdo Carlisle- Sonríe y volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Muy bien ya arreglado eso, solo queda darte la bienvenida a la familia Cullen Esme- Dijo Edward, mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me antes de que reaccionara me dio un leve beso en mi mejilla derecha- Prometo tratar de ser un buen hijo y si me dejas te considerare mi madre-

Escuche sus palabras y aunque trate de evitarlo sentí como si fuera a llorar de la emoción, aunque note que ya podía producir lágrimas. Solté a Carlisle y abrace a Edward.

-Gracias Edward, me haces muy feliz-

-Lo se… Mamá- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Solo deja de usar tu don para burlarte de Carlisle- Le dije soltándolo de mi abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tratare de hacerlo, pero no prometo nada- Dijo con la sonrisa burlona que ya me parecía tan propia de él.

Trate de parecer seria, pero su sonrisa era contagiosa, así que sonreí yo tambien, mientras volvía a abrazar feliz a mi querido hijo. Así comencé mi vida con los Cullen, mi nueva familia.

_**Hola a todas. Mil gracias a todas las que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y a las que la leyeron aunque no comentaran ^_^**_

_**Este capítulo me costó mucho de escribir, porque no sabía cómo hacer para que Carlisle le cuente que son, sin que se parezca demasiado a lo que fue cuando Edward hablo con Bella, además tampoco quería que Esme no lo terminara tratando como a un demente a Carlisle jajaja. Así que me siento muy conforme con el resultado, pero espero que ustedes me digan que les pareció =)**_

_**Agradezco a .Everybody por su bello comentario y si pienso seguir escribiendo la historia y sin dudas es de mis parejas favoritas de la saga. Espero que te guste este capítulo .**_

_**Como siempre les recuerdo que cualquier opinión, duda, critica, amenaza será bien recibida XD**_

_**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado.**_

**Capitulo IV: Confusión.**

En los meses siguientes trate de aprender más sobre el estilo de vida de los Cullen. Edward era un chico muy inteligente y reservado, me costó mucho comprender más sobre él, porque hablaba muy poco sobre su vida pasada. Carlisle me dijo que sus padres habían muerto después de una epidemia y que el propio Edward hubiera muerto si él no lo transformaba. Edward se había unido a Carlisle hacia casi 4 años y aun luchaba por controlar su sed y además tambien debía aprender a usar su don. A pesar de lo reservado q era, Edward tambien disfrutaba de burlarse de los demás aprovechándose de su habilidad de leer sus mentes y conocer todos sus secretos.

Carlisle, por otro lado, adoraba su trabajo y se pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el hospital del poblado cercano a nuestra casa. Siempre decía q era su manera de darle una utilidad a su inmortalidad, logrando que los humanos vivan vidas largas y felices. Creo q es muy altruista de su parte el desear ayudar a otro, incluso a alguien de otra especie, por eso trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para conseguir seguir sus ideas sobre el que nosotros, los vampiros podemos evitar beber sangre humana.

Después de 6 meses conviviendo con ellos creo que logro contener mejor mis nuevas habilidades y mis instintos básicos. Logre comenzar a disfrutar de la sangre animal, de hecho comencé a preferir una x encima de las demás: mi favorita sin dudas era la sangre de venado, si era un macho joven o una hembra adulta mucho mejor. También aprendí que la favorita de Edward era la de los machos de puma, mientras que Carlisle prefería los alces machos adultos. Edward opinaba que las preferencias de cada uno dependían de nuestras formas de ser o de las características de los animales que nos atraían.

Mientras más pasaba al lado de ellos, me sentía más atraída hacia la personalidad de Carlisle. A medida que la sed de sangre se calmaba, mi mente se aclaraba lentamente y muchos de los recuerdos de mi vida humana volvían a mi mente, pero de manera muy borrosa. Así recordé como conocí a Carlisle, creo que tenía 16 o 17 años en ese entonces y aunque solo lo vi un par de horas el me impresiono tanto que varios años más tarde lo seguía recordando y esperando encontrarlo en cada caballero de cabellos rubios que me encontraba. Deseaba tanto volver a verlo que cuando mis padres me presentaron al que sería mi marido yo solo podía comparar en que se parecía a él, a Carlisle.

Ahora cuando estaba a su lado, mi cuerpo cobraba vida propia. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban o si nuestras miradas se cruzaban, una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza. Trataba de comparar esta sensación, con las que sentí en alguna de las etapas de mi vida. Creía que el sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer dentro de mí era amor.

Comparar mis florecientes sentimientos hacia Carlisle, con los tan lejanos momentos en que sentía amor por Charles, aquel hombre tan cruel que mato mi amor por él con sus maltratos, me parecía tan tonto. Carlisle era un hombre tan bueno, considerado con los demás, una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida. A su lado me sentía segura y protegida, además respetaba y escucha mis opiniones e ideas. El pensar en todas estas cosas solo me servían para confirmar mis sospechas: está profundamente enamorada de Carlisle Cullen.

Saber todo esto, solo servía para confundirme aún más. Deseaba hablar con alguien sobre esto que sentía por él, pero no tenía nadie con quien hacerlos más que a Edward y a Carlisle y esa idea me avergonzaba bastante. Necesita asegurarme de que los vampiros podían tener emociones, deseos y anhelos, pero la idea de hacerlo con alguien a quien considero como un hijo o peor aún con el hombre que provocaba todas estas dudas, me parecía algo impensado.

Trataba de mantenerme alejada de ellos y sobre todo de Edward e incluso evitaba pensar sobre el asunto cerca de ellos o en las inmediaciones de la casa que compartíamos. Antes el don de Edward para poder leer la mente de los demás me parecía algo normal en él, de hecho hasta lo consideraba útil porque él podía "sentir" a los humanos aun antes de que estuviera a las cercanías de nosotros y permitía que nos alejáramos de ellos. Ahora lo veía como algo molesto, porque me obligaba a mantenerme alerta siempre que estuviera dentro del alcance de sus capacidades. Debía mantener mi mente en blanco o bien me concentraba en la paleta de colores que irían en las habitaciones o en los muebles que serían adecuados para las mismas. De todas maneras inevitablemente los tonos dorados, ocres e incluso suaves tonos amarillos.

Edward solo me observaba y sonreía con malicia, yo sabía que él sospechaba algo en mis actitudes, pero igual ambos guardábamos silencio. Cuando nos encontrábamos solos se reía quedamente y me observaba de manera sigilosa a través de algún libro o de las partituras de su piano.

-No entiendo esa obsesión que tienes por el color amarillo mamá- me dijo un día con ironía mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus brazos los cuales descansaban sobre el borde de su piano- a este paso la casa terminara pareciendo un gran limón- rio entre dientes más para sí mismo, aunque igual lo pude escuchar. Me parecía muy obvio que esto lo divertía sobre manera.

Deje de lado el bordado que sostenía entre mis manos para evitar seguir pensando, frustrada tras romper por décima vez la aguja por tomarla con demasiada fuerza.

-No te entiendo Edward-

-Lo dijo porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti solo escucho pensamientos sobre paredes amarillas, mesas ocres y adornos de oro- Apoyo su rostro en el dorso de su mano mientras me regalaba su sonrisa más inocente.

-No lo había notado. Tendría que cambiar la paleta de colores o de verdad parecerá un limón- Dije sin mirarlo, mientras recolectaba los fragmentos de agujas que estaban a mi alrededor- Ni siquiera pregunte su opinión sobre los colores o muebles que deseaban en la casa- Seguí hablando perdía en mis ideas.

-Esme- Escuche la voz seria de Edward, lo cual interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Levante la vista y lo mire con curiosidad, ya que en raras ocasiones me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Dime-

-¿Cómo nos ves?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunte confundida

-Me refiero a que cuando me ves ¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia mí?-

Cuando lo escuche, comprendí sus palabras y yo solo le sonreí con ternura y le conteste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cariño Edward, realmente eres como un hijo para mí y siento por ti el mismo amor que si yo te hubiera dado a luz y por eso te doy la muestro la misma ternura y el cariño que te daría tu verdadera madre-

Él siguió mirándome con seriedad, sabía que estaba tratando de leer mi mente en búsqueda de algo extra de información para salvar sus dudas. Me quede en silencio esperando que terminara, cuando lo hizo volteo la vista hacia la ventana y se quedó en silencio mirando a las hojas que se mecían por la brisa otoñal.

-Es muy difícil para mi entender eso- Dijo al fin sin dejar de observar a la ventana.

Volví a mirarlo más confundida que antes y aunque él no me miraba sabía que lo sabía. Suspiro y me mira con una sonrisa leve.

-Antes solía pensar que las emociones y sentimientos era algo que solamente los humanos podían sentir- Comenzó a hablar y bajo la vista a las teclas de su piano- Recuerdo el amor que sentía por mi madre y el respeto y cariño hacia mi padre, pero cuando Carlisle decidió traerme a esta nueva vida no sentí esa fuerte conexión que es parte esencial de la vida humana. Creía que debido a que nuestro corazón no late y no corre sangre en nuestras venas, no podíamos sentir sentimientos de ningún tipo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Lo escuchaba en silencio y sentada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, pero cuando dijo aquellas últimas palabras y me puse a su lado, lo abrace con ternura y acaricie su cabello cobrizo.

-Edward- Dije mientras lo hacía que me mirara a los ojos- Aunque no seamos iguales que los humanos, en el pasado fuimos como ellos, así que creo que es lógico que tengamos deseos, anhelos y emociones como ellos- lo solté y me senté a su lado sin decir nada más mientras él seguía guardando silencio.

-Es verdad, lo que dices tiene sentido mamá- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, me miro un instante y después recupero su sonrisa traviesa- Después de todo yo te pedí que me dejaras decirte mamá, creo que eso es una muestra de cariño de mi parte-

-Si yo tambien pienso igual- Dije contenta por su respuesta

-Pero de todas formas, hay algo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí- Dijo de repente

-¿Qué cosa Edward?-

-Tú tienes mucho amor para dar y no solo a mí, aun sientes pena por la muerte de tu verdadero hijo, aun sientes odio por el que fue tu esposo, aunque tambien sientes piedad por él y su incapacidad de sentir cariño a los demás, a los que son como nosotros que conocí junto con Carlisle no pueden hacer eso, tener tanto amor que ofrecer y sin esperar nada a cambio, igual que los seres humanos- La forma en que dijo esto me llamo la atención, pensé si tal vez a Carlisle se sentía igual sobre ese tema.

Escuche la risa irónica de Edward y lo volví a mirar

-Ese sentimiento que tienes hacia Carlisle es muy interesante-

-No de que estas hablando- dije desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, nunca hasta ahora agradecía el no poder sonrojarme o que mi corazón me delatara latiendo a mil por hora.

-Por tratar de tranquilizarme olvidaste cerrar la puerta de lo que guardabas solo para ti, ahora entiendo el porqué de todos esos pensamientos extraños sobre el color amarillo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- sabes deberías hablar con él-

-Eso sería algo ilógico y lo sabes-

-Tal vez pero la lógica no tiene cabida en los asuntos del amor, ¿Acaso nadie te lo dijo?- me respondió irónicamente- Además hasta yo sé que si no hablas con él jamás sabrás cuál sería su respuesta-

Sabía que Edward tenía razón pero no tenia deseos de pensar sobre ello ahora. Decidí salir de cacería, él ofreció acompañarme, pero me negué, quería estar sola lejos de todo, no pensar en Carlisle, ni en mis sentimientos hacia él, tampoco quería pensar en las palabras de Edward. Comencé a correr por el denso bosque alejándome tanto como me fue posible. Hubiera deseado que el viento quemara mis ojos y que las ramas rasparan mis brazos para tener algo en lo que concentrarme hasta hallar a la presa, pero eso era imposible y lo sabía.

Seguí rastreando algún aroma que me hiciera borrar de la mente a Carlisle y todo lo relacionado con ese asunto. Fue entonces que ese dulce aroma comenzó a invadirme. Lo sabía yo recordaba haber olido ese aroma cuando desperté a esta vida. Era el inconfundible aroma de la sangre humana, esta era aún más tentadora que la vez anterior, aquel día en esa habitación vacía sentí el aroma de la sangre seca, perdida de la minuciosa limpieza que Edward y Carlisle el día que me llevaron a nuestra casa. Esta sangre estaba viva, casi podía sentir el palpitante fluir de ella corriendo por las venas de la persona que no sabía que se acercaba hasta mí. Aterrada me trepe a las ramas más altas de un viejo abeto. No sabía cómo hacer para huir de allí sin destruir todo lo que había logrado en estos largos meses al lado de los Cullen. Sea cual sea mi decisión sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo porque el o los humanos se acercaban más a mí.

_**Hola a todos los que tengan ganas de leer esta historia que estuvo tanto tiempo abandonada :(**_

_**Lamento sinceramente que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que tuve varios problemas con este capítulo; para que se den alguna idea puedo numerar algunos de ellos: estuve seriamente enferma y estuve casi 2 semanas en cama, el trabajo se puso más exigente que nunca, cuando estaba terminando de escribir el capítulo y estaba por guardarlo para luego corregirlo se me fue la luz y perdí todo lo que había escrito, razón que desencadeno que mi inspiración se fuera y terminara bloqueada hasta que uno de mis queridos contactos de Facebook , la genia de Breen Alvarez a quien dedico especialmente esta capitulo °\(^o^)/°**_

_**En fin como sea aquí está el capítulo y voy a tratar de actualizar el próximo capítulo antes del miércoles (si me dan los tiempos en el trabajo ¬¬). Besos y si alguien quiere dejarme algún review, comentario, queja, amenazas de muerte y demás las serán bien recibidas.**_

_**Saludos y a las que como yo son team Edward, espero que hayan pasado genial en nuestro día ^.^ (o sea el 20/6 el día del cumpleaños de Edward Masen Cullen)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado.**_

_Capítulo V: Tentaciones y confesión._

Seguí rastreando algún aroma que me hiciera borrar de la mente a Carlisle y todo lo relacionado con ese asunto. Fue entonces que ese dulce aroma comenzó a invadirme. Lo sabía yo recordaba haber olido ese aroma cuando desperté a esta vida. Era el inconfundible aroma de la sangre humana, esta era aún más tentadora que la vez anterior, aquel día en esa habitación vacía sentí el aroma de la sangre seca, perdida de la minuciosa limpieza que Edward y Carlisle el día que me llevaron a nuestra casa. Esta sangre estaba viva, casi podía sentir el palpitante fluir de ella corriendo por las venas de la persona que no sabía que se acercaba hasta mí. Aterrada me trepe a las ramas más altas de un viejo abeto. No sabía cómo hacer para huir de allí sin destruir todo lo que había logrado en estos largos meses al lado de los Cullen. Sea cual sea mi decisión sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo porque el o los humanos se acercaban más a mí.

Aun desde mi posición y de la lejanía, el aroma de la sangre humana me golpeo con furia, era dulce, atractivo y prohibido, lo que solo lograba que me pareciera más atractivo aún. Trate de concentrarme en mis conversaciones sobre este tema que tuve con Carlisle y al recordar su sereno rostro y sus bellos ojos llenos de compasión, trate de resistirme a la tentación de probar aquel exquisito elixir.

Seguí buscando la manera de escapar del anhelo de sangre que quemaba mi garganta, deje escapar un inaudible gemido, seguía tratando de aumentar la distancia saltando entre las copas de árboles, sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera resistir durante mucho más tiempo. Alguna vez Carlisle me había dicho que la tentación por la sangre era fuerte, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan intensa. Era tal la atracción que sabía que seguir luchando contra mis instintos era imposible.

Deje de saltar y girando mi cuerpo hacia la profunda espesura del bosque desde allí comenzaban a llegarme el murmullo de las risas masculinas, debían encontrar a varios kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba, pero ya a esa altura sabía perfectamente que es lo q haría. Suspire más por costumbre que por necesidad y baje de un salto hasta el prado más cercano y gire mi cuerpo para mirar a la lejanía, hacia donde estaba mi hogar.

-Perdóname Calisle- Murmure antes de volver mi vista hacia el bosque, hacia mi objetivo.

Podía sentir que a cada momento se encontraban más cerca de allí, podía reconocer las voces de dos hombres jóvenes, tal vez se trataba de una pareja de leñadores o de cazadores que se habían adentrado demasiado al bosque. Sus estridentes risas se escuchaban más cerca que antes, note como sus pasos los traían hacia donde yo me encontraban. Mire mi ropa y note como el precioso vestido de gasa esta todo rasgado y sucio debido a la mi frenética huida entre las copas de los árboles, trate de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude al igual que mi cabello que estaba enmarañado y lleno de hojas, mientras de pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Desde uno de los extremos del claro vi a los dos hombres acercarse, sentía el aroma de su sangre corriendo por sus venas, ninguno de los dos hombres pasaba de los 25 años y eran bastante fornidos, traían un rifle cada uno y cargaban morrales para las provisiones sin lugar a dudas. Los observe en silencio durante un momento, para después poder quedar a su vista. Los dos hombres me miraron, primero con sorpresa y después con lujuria en su ojos, vi cómo se acercaban hacia mi sonriendo. Levante mi vista del suelo y les sonreí con malicia. Ambos debieron notar el peligro porque se quedaron parados mirándome con receloso durante unos instantes, finalmente el más joven de los dos hombres decidió acercarse.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola en el medio del bosque?- Pregunto de manera melosa, pero con un dejo de temor

-Estoy esperando algo- Dije con una leve sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar mis dientes.

-¿Y por qué no nos acompañas? Creo que nos podremos divertir juntos- Dijo tomando el valor suficiente como acercarse hasta poder tomar mi antebrazo con su mano.

Observe su mano un instante y después lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa sádica en mis labios, mientras sujetaba su mano y lo atraía hacia mí

-Tal vez, pero antes quiero algo de comer- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tome su cabeza y lo hice girar hasta que su cuello quedo descubierto, enterré mis dientes en su cuello y comencé a beber la cálida sangre q manaba atravesó de la herida abierta. La sensación era sublime, su sabor era mil veces más dulce de lo que su aroma prometía, podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente tratando de luchar por seguir bombeando sangre.

Arroje su cuerpo prácticamente vacío a un costado y centre mi atención en el otro sujeto el cual en ese momento era sumamente fácil de rastrear debido al olor del miedo que despedía su cuerpo. Vi que trataba de escapar, pero no se había alejado demasiado, por lo que moviéndome a gran velocidad no necesite mucho esfuerzo para quedar delante de él, le sonreí con malicia como lo había hecho con el otro y con mi mano derecha le hice señas para que viniera hasta mí. Este me miro un momento y comenzó a acercarse hasta mi como hipnotizado, fue cuando miro mi boca y vi como tragaba con fuerza al tiempo que note el cambio en sus facciones. Levanto tembloroso la escopeta que traía en sus manos y me apunto con ella.

-¡No… No voy a morir tan fácil como mi hermano!- Trato de gritar, aunque el tono de su voz sonó como ahogado, sin embargo me apunto con su arma y comenzó a dispararme.

Las balas resultaron muy fáciles de esquivar, el arma pronto quedo vacía, note que había errado la mayoría de los disparos, pero el ultimo había logrado golpear mi hombro, termino de rasgar el vestido y dejando expuesta la blanca piel de mi hombro y el nacimiento del cuello, sabía que el sol hacia que mi piel brillara con gran intensidad, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad para abalanzarme sobre él, le arranque el arma de sus manos y lo tome por el cuello.

-No tiene sentido que sigas resistiéndote. Desde el momento en que llegaron a este prado estaban condenados- Fue lo último que le dije después que lo mire al rostro con malicia, lo atraje hasta mí y clave mis dientes en el nacimiento del cuello y comencé a beber el cálido líquido que manaba por la herida.

El silencio era inmenso, era como si toda la vida hubiera desaparecido del bosque, solo se oía los latidos de su corazón y el de mis labios succionando la sangre; pude oír un gemido ahogado del hombre antes de caer inconsciente, los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lento por lo que lo solté y cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Suspire con fuerza, más por costumbre que por necesidad, mientras alzaba mi vista al cielo. Después de un momento baje la vista y observe mis brazos y mi ropa toda rasgada y ambos estaban bañadas por la sangre de los dos sujetos que mate. Ahora que me había alimentado y que ya estaba más tranquila, observe al hombre muerto más cerca de mí. Pude observar su garganta abierta y como la gran arteria que corría a lo largo del cuello, estaba cubierta de pequeños orificios donde mis colmillos se habían sus ojos aun abiertos y como el velo de la muerte de la muerte los cubría.

El horror por lo fui capaz de hacer hizo que comenzara a caminar hacia atrás hasta sentir la rugosa textura del tronco de un árbol, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me gire en un intento de tratar de seguir viendo la mueca de terror que tenía en su rostro. Golpee con fuerza el tronco que buscaba desesperadamente sentir dolor de saber que había traicionado la confianza del hombre que amaba. Abrí los ojos y vi el agujero que mi puño creara, pude escuchar como comenzaba a sollozar mientras me iba agachando hasta que mis brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de mis rodillas, sabía que lloraba por el sonido de mis sollozos aunque sabía que no podía producir lágrimas sin importar cuanto lo deseaba. Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a Carlisle y a Edward, pensaba que no podría volver a mirarlos después de esto, cerré con fuerza mi puño y golpee fuertemente el duro suelo, solo escuche el estruendo y pude sentir la tierra saltando para todos lados. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, sollozando sin levantar mi rostro, fue entonces que sentí unas cálidas manos tomar las mías, ya sabía quién era aun antes de que me hablara.

-¡Esme querida!- Dijo con su sedosa voz y el dulce aroma que despedía su cuerpo.

-¡Carlisle!- Levante la vista opaca por la culpa y lo abrace antes de que volviera a hablar- ¡Lo siento tanto! Trate de resistir pero…- Comencé a tatar de explicarle mientras seguía sollozando. Él solamente alejo mi rostro de sus hombros, cubrió delicadamente mis labios con sus finos y largos dedos.

-Shh… No hay nada de que disculparse querida- Dijo con una leve sonrisa- solo seguiste tus instintos- Aun me estaba abrazando cuando me hizo poner de pie, cruzo sus brazos atraves de mi cintura y apoyo su rostro en mi cabello, como si quisiera absorber su aroma.

-De todas formas siento que te falle- Susurre mientras apretaba con fuerzas mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Incluso entendería si quisieras que me marchara- Esto último lo dije con una profunda tristeza que hiciera que mi voz se escuchara levemente quebrada.

-No podría hacer eso Esme- Dijo separando nuestros cuerpos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos- Nunca podría pedirte que te fueras… Soy demasiado egoísta para dejar que te alejes de mi lado- Me soltó y se giró mirando el cuerpo que estaba tirado detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que eres egoísta?- le pregunte con confusión.

Él se quedó parado en silencio, después de unos interminables segundos, giro su rostro hacia mí, sus bellos ojos dorados me miraron con una gran tristeza, la cual me recordó a la que yo sintiera antes de que él me abrazara con tanta ternura.

-No lo entiendes Esme, realmente soy egoísta. Te quiero para mí, solo para mí- Sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa- Esme te necesito a mi lado, aun si para lograrlo tengo que dejar de lado los ideales que he seguido por casi 300 años y comenzar a alimentarme con sangre humana… Quiero tenerte para mí a cualquier costo- Quiso volver a girar su rostro pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer, estaba a su lado tomando su bello rostro, para poder perderme en sus dorados ojos.

- Carlisle, dudo que eso sea egoísta, yo tambien quiero estar a tu lado a cualquier costo. Siento que deje de ser digna de ti por haberle arrebatado la vida a un ser humano, pero de todas quiero estar junto a ti- Aun sujetando su rostro, me puse de puntillas de pie para lograr quedar a su altura y acerque mi rostro al suyo- Te amo Carlisle- Dije antes de sellar mi labios a los suyos en un tierno beso.

Al principio él se quedó quieto, luego de unos segundos de duda, sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, mientras con el otro tomo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me atrajo más hacia él y abrió sus labios invitándome a profundizar el beso. Sus labios se sentían dulces y tibios, se sentía como algo que siempre debíamos haber hecho, no me importaba cuanto tiempo siguiéramos así, para mi daba lo mismo si solo eran algunas horas o si el beso duraba toda nuestra existencia, el sentir como una profunda corriente eléctrica y una sensación de calidez me invadía me hacía sentir viva nuevamente. Carlisle termino nuestro beso y me miro con el brillo que tenía el primer día de mi nueva existencia.

-Tambien te amo Esme Anne Pratt Everson- Dejo sonriendo mientras recorría mi rostro con sus manos- Creo que te amé desde el día que viniste a mi pequeño consultorio en aquel hospital de Columbus, aquella joven de 16 años con una pierna rota y con aquel exquisito aroma a flores silvestres, desee tu sangre y desee que me acompañaras y aun lo deseo- Me volvió a besar con menos intensidad que antes, pero con la misma pasión.

Pensé en preguntarle más sobre lo que me dijo, pero cuando nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, todo lo demás quedo olvidado, solo estábamos él, yo y nuestro amor.

_**Awww que ternura su primer beso *w* ¿Que les pareció Carlisle dispuesto a todo por estar al lado de Esme? Este capítulo creo que fue el que más rápido escribí, tuve un "atacazo" de inspiración por así decirlo y lo termine en 3 días ñ_ñ Ojala que el siguiente sea tan rápido también. Espero que les gustara este capítulo que sin dudas es de mis favoritos. Por cierto les comento que estoy publicando esta historia en uno de los grupos de Facebook que administro, y allí incluí imágenes representando a cada capítulo, si las desean ver, las invito a que visiten mi perfil donde dejare el link del grupo ^w^**_

_**Contestando al review de .Everybody, mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario y no sabes cuánto me alegro que aun seguís la historia a pesar de todo, como ya dije muchas cosas se combinaron e hicieron que tuviera que dejarla relegada, pero no pienso abandonarla sin terminarla, así que aunque me demore la voy a terminar ^_^**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas y que me agregaron a sus favoritos, tambien agradezco a todos aquellos q se toman el trabajo de leer esta historia aún no dejen comentario, estuve revisando y vi que falta 1 para llegar a las 200 lecturas y eso me hace muy feliz =)**_

_**Como siempre les recuerdo que todos aquellos que lo deseen pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, así como sus opiniones, dudas, insultos, amenazas de muerte… ok eso no, pero me gustaría leer sus comentarios ;) Besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, titulado: Celos u.u**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, quien creó la saga de Crepúsculo. Yo solo los tomó prestado.**_

_Capitulo VI: Celos_

Los meses siguieron avanzando de a poco volví a la misma rutina de los Cullen, no volví a cruzar humanos en las cercanías de la casa, pero de todas maneras aun tenia mis reservas a la hora de salir de cacería, por lo que trataba de que Carlisle o Edward, temía que pudiera volver a perder el control, aunque lentamente comencé a sentirme más segura nuevamente, lo suficiente para aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle, cuando llego la de volver a mudarnos y él quiso que nuestra siguiente casa estuviera cercana a alguna ciudad pequeña, así me sería más fácil para nosotros adaptarnos al aroma de los humanos y conseguir evitar caer en la tentación de beber su sangre. Ahora mis ojos eran casi dorados, como los de Edward y Carlisle, aunque todavía conservaban un leve tono rojizo que los hacia más parecida a la madera de caoba que al topacio de ellos, aun cuando Carlisle insistía que no existían ojos más bellos que los míos, comentario que hacía que me avergonzara.

Cuando mis ojos tomaron un color muy similar al dorado de ellos, decidimos mudarnos a un estado distinto a Ohio. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo que aunque Columbus era una ciudad relativamente grande, sería casi imposible pasar desapercibidos cuando comenzaran los rumores sobre la resurrección de la maestra que se suicidara en los barrancos. Decidimos mudarnos al vecino estado de Indiana, pero esta vez optamos por alejarnos de la ciudad capital y Carlisle compro una finca a las afueras del poblado cercano. La zona donde vivíamos era muy conveniente para nosotros, los pocos humanos que vivían allí y la mayoría se ubicaban cerca de la capital estatal, por lo que teníamos grandes sectores de bosques solitarios que eran circundados por pequeños poblados abandonados, debido a las sequias y a la crisis económica que comenzara a afectar a la nación (1). Gracias a Carlisle comencé a tener que hablar con los pocos humanos que nos cruzábamos, él decidió que me presentara como su esposa, mientras que Edward se hacía pasar por mi hermano menor, quien viniera a vivir con nosotros a la muerte de nuestros padres, aunque yo sabía que solo era una pantalla para no levantar sospechas me sentía algo nerviosa cuando él decía la frase esposa, aunque admito que no me molestaba para nada la idea, pero nunca tuve valor para decir nada.

Para ese entonces llevábamos casi 2 años viviendo como familia y aunque Edward parecía cómodo con la situación actual y casi siempre seguía teniendo el mismo comportamiento que siempre, yo sentía que a él le molestaba y tenía dudas sobre algo, pero cada vez que me decidía a confrontarlo él y su don se me adelantaban y cambia el tema o me evitaba para que le preguntara. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más y más esquivo y aunque tenía mis sospechas sobre cuál era la causa de sus dudas, opte por guardar silencio y esperar.

Carlisle pareció comprender que me sentía mal, así que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo mostrándome su silencioso apoyo lo que agradecía con amor. El tenerlo a mi lado era 1 bálsamo sin importar lo mal que me sintiera, su cálido amor me hacía sentir mejor. Ni siquiera los terribles momentos al lado del que fuera mi marido, me parecían tan malos al lado de Carlisle, su amor era algo que me completaba y lo único que deseaba era pasar la eternidad a su lado.

Creo que llevábamos cerca de un año en nuestro nuevo hogar cuando supe que no éramos los únicos vampiros en América. Un día cuando nos disponíamos a salir de cacería, cuando Edward se puso tenso, al ver su rostro supe que algo malo le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Edward al ver su rostro.

-Se aproximan visitantes- Dijo seriamente, lo mire preocupada y tome la mano de Carlisle en búsqueda de fuerza.

-¿Son muchas las personas que se acercan?- Pregunte preocupada ante la idea de muchos humanos cerca nuestro.

-Solamente son dos, pero yo no hablaba de humanos Esme- Dijo después de leer mis pensamientos- Son dos vampiros, solo que a diferencia de nosotros ellos prefieren alimentarse de manera más tradicional-

Cuando comprendí sus palabras, mi preocupación aumento, nunca hasta ahora me había relacionado con otros vampiros, aparte de Edward o Carlisle y nunca antes se me había ocurrido preguntar a alguno de ellos sobre las costumbres de otros grupos, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar que no éramos los únicos en este país.

-¿Edward están sedientos?- Escuche que Carlisle pregunto.

-no estoy seguro Carlisle. Piensan en sangre y en que tienen sed, pero tambien uno de ellos está muy concentrado en el bosque parece buscar algo, además parece que no solo hablan en inglés, así que son muy confusos sus pensamientos- Respondió dudoso Edward, parecía que los pensamientos de estos vampiros eran muy erráticos y desordenados- No lo sé, tal vez están cazando.

-Tal vez deberíamos salir a su encuentro antes de que se acerquen más a la ciudad ¿No creen?- Pregunte con dudas.

Carlisle pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y luego de mirarnos a ambos pareció decidirse y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si es lo mejor. Edward ¿Sabes desde que dirección se acercan?-

-Sí, están como a 15 km al oeste, cerca del lago-

-Muy vamos hacia allá entonces- Dijo saliendo velozmente al tiempo que nosotros los seguimos igual de preocupados que él.

Los tres avanzamos rápidamente por el bosque, Edward nos guiaba hacia donde sentía que venían los pensamientos, a pesar de la distancia podía sentir el leve sonido de pies avanzando por el follaje del bosque. Edward estaba concentrado tratando de entender los pensamientos que leía en los visitantes que se acercaban hacia nosotros. Carlisle y yo estábamos igual de tensos mientras esperábamos que Edward nos diera alguna pista del motivo porque estaban rondando nuestro hogar. Entonces note el cambio en las facciones de Edward, estaban más relajadas, miro primero a Carlisle y después me miro a mi con una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara.

-Tranquila mamá, no están buscando problemas y se alimentaron hace varios días así que de momento no tendremos que preocuparnos- Explico.

-¿Entonces qué es lo desean?- Pregunto Carlisle un poco más sereno.

-Te buscan a ti- Dijo con calma Edward- Al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Tiene rasgos franceses no logro comprender su nombre, sus pensamientos son muy confusos, porque están concentrado en nuestra casa y donde nos encontramos ahora… Y sus pensamientos son tan fuertes que tapan los pensamientos de su acompañante-

Al oír las palabras de Edward, las facciones de Carlisle cambiaron y parecía mucho más tranquilo.

-Creo saber de quién se trata. Su nombre es Alistair, es un viejo amigo de mis tiempos en Europa(2)- Comenzó a explicar mientras disminuía la velocidad- Esa extraña concentración que sientes es su don, él es un rastreador y si está usando su don para tratar de encontrarme supongo que debe tener un motivo muy grande para querer encontrarme como sea- Yo lo escucha sorprendida mientras explicaba la habilidad de su amigo y preguntándome con que vampiros de dones extraños conoció o cuantas mujeres le atrajeron en su larga vida, este pensamiento me molesto bastante por lo que lo deseche enseguida.

-¿hace mucho tiempo que no se ven?- Pregunte lo más tranquila que pude, aunque note un leve temblor en mi voz. Él pareció notarlo, porque se me acerco y acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos mientras me sonreía.

-Tal vez hace 30 o 40 años, justo antes de que decidiera abandonar Europa-

-De hecho fue hace casi 70 años, desde la última vez que nos encontramos Carlisle- Escuche que respondía alguien en ingles con un fuerte acento francés.

Curiosa gire hacia el lugar donde estaba el dueño de esa voz tan peculiar. El recién llegado era un hombre alto, debía tener aproximadamente mi edad, era rubio como Carlisle, aunque su cabello era un poco más oscuro, además de que usaba una espesa barba. Su piel era igual de pálida que la nuestra, pero lo que más realzaba era n sus ojos de un fuerte color rojo carmín. Vestía un llamativo traje de pantalón y chaqueta de lana verde oscuro, algo que había observado en algunas revistas de moda.

-Veo que al te decidiste a buscarte compañeros- Escuche que le decía a Carlisle.

-Tu siempre lo dijiste, la eternidad sería muy aburrida ¿No crees?- Respondió él riendo por lo bajo.

-Bien dicho- Se volvió hacia Edward primero y después hacia mí, me miro de arriba abajo y se volvió hacia Carlisle- ¿Pero es que no piensas presentarme a tus compañeros?- Dijo mirándome de nuevo de manera insinuante, yo solo le sonreí.

-Por supuesto, él es Edward Massen, hace 6 años que nos conocimos y ella es Esme Pratt, se unió al grupo hace 2 años- Dijo señalándonos, aunque me sorprendió la manera en que me presento.

-Edward, es un placer conocerte- Dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, cuando se volvió a mi tomo mi mano la beso galantemente como solía hacer Carlisle y la tomo con ambas manos- Esme, es un gran placer conocerte. Siempre es placentero conocer mujeres tan hermosas como tú- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo con disimulo.

- Bueno es usted muy amable por sus halagos- Respondí mientras trataba de soltar mi mano, pero él no me dejo.

- Por favor, no me trates de manera tan formal, aunque tal vez lleve muchos años como inmortal, en esencia sigo siendo solo un hombre de 26 años- dijo mientras capturaba mi otra mano y las sostenía con fuerza entre las suyas. Pude escuchar la risita entre dientes y lo mire molesta, pero vi que en realidad se burlaba de Carlisle, quien en ese momento resoplaba molesto y miraba para otro lado, sin entender la situación volví mi atención al francés.

-Discúlpame, me es muy difícil recordar que tienes mi edad, sobre todo, cuando dices conocer a Carlisle desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Al principio con Carlisle me pasaba lo mismo- Sonreí levemente, mientras lograba liberar mis manos al fin- ¿Piensan estar mucho tiempo por esta zona?- Pregunte amablemente, pero igual seguía preocupada porque no quería que pudieran delatarnos.

-No te preocupes preciosa- Me respondió Alistair al tiempo que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello, para colocarlo en su lugar, lo cual volvió a provocar una risita irónica de parte de Edward, pero volví a no decir nada- Tengo que hablar con Carlisle, después de eso nos iremos, lo prometo. Aunque ahora no tenemos sed, igual sería muy riesgoso para ustedes- miro a Carlisle serio.

-¿Alistair de que quieres hablar conmigo?- Pregunto Carlisle y pude notar su tono de voz molesto.

-Sería mejor que solo te lo dijera a ti, después decidirás si quieres contarle a ellos- Le dijo serio.

-Sabes eso sería muy difícil con Edward aquí- Le contesto con una sonrisa irónica, mientras miraba a nuestro hijo.

-Como desees, ¿pero al menos, podríamos evitar que la señorita este presente? Ella es muy joven aun y tal vez no conozca mucho de nuestras costumbres y perderíamos mucho tiempo explicándole- Pregunto mientras todos me miraban.

-Esme tambien es parte de mi familia- Dijo mirándome con dulzura- En todo caso ella puede escuchar y yo después le explicare la situación con más calma- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me di vuelta, para sentarme en un costado algo alejado de ellos

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los rojizos ojos del compañero de viaje de Alistair. Era un hombre un poco más joven que yo, pero mayor que Edward, de unos 20 años aproximadamente. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, lo que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos de un fuerte tono rojizo y su blanca piel. Al verlo tan solitario y después de pensarlo unos segundos, me decidí y fui a hacerle compañía. Mientras caminaba a donde estaba el joven escuchaba la conversación entre Carlisle y Alistair.

-Sabes, hay muchos rumores sobre los interesantes dones de tu joven compañero- Dijo mirando a Edward con sigilo- Sobre todo en Volterra- Agrego.

-¿Y cómo pueden averiguado ellos tanto sobre Edward, sus dones? Hace mucho tiempo que me aleje de ellos y que abandone Europa en general- Vi la cara de preocupación de Carlisle y pensé en preguntarle que sucedía, pero Edward me hizo una señal negativa, por lo que decidí esperar.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe qué tan grande es su influencia y no solo en Europa- Respondía con seriedad- Además tienen un nuevo guardia, que tiene la habilidad de detectar los dones de otros vampiros (3)- Agrego

- Y supongo que casualmente el guardia en cuestión anduvo de paseo por aquí- Dedujo Carlisle. Alistair sonrió con ironía a manera de respuesta.

Escuche que seguían hablando, aunque buena parte de la conversación fue en francés, por lo que me costaba entender lo que decían, por lo que me volví al joven extranjero.

-Disculpa mis modales, un placer conocerte soy Esme Pratt- Dije estirando mi mano hacia él, el joven miro mi mano con desconcierto- ¿Perdón entiendes inglés?-

- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, para que sepas nací en Dublín- Dijo algo ofendido- Es solo que es la primera vez que veo una mujer tan directa, como para presentarse ella misma con un hombre desconocido. De todas formas mi nombre es Liam Bennet, un placer de conocerla señora- Dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza mi mano.

-Lo siento pero no estoy casada- Lo medite un momento y sonreí divertida- Al menos ya no lo estoy-

- Lo siento, pensé que eras la amante del amigo de Alistair, lo dijo porque parecía molesto por las atenciones que te daba-

-No, no Carlisle y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación- Dije nerviosa, volviendo a agradecer el que no me pudiera enrojecer ante su comentario- Él solamente me transformo y me enseña su manera de pensar-

- Pues creo que es un hombre más tonto que he conocido- Dijo de manera confiada- Pareces una mujer muy interesante y tienes una belleza exquisita, muchos quisiéramos tener alguien como tú a nuestro lado- Me sentía algo incomoda con lo que me decía y esa sensación aumento cuando escuche una especie de chasquido y un gruñido muy tenue que parecía venir de Carlisle, por lo que me gire él estaba de espaldas a mí, pero podía ver la cara divertida de Alistair y Edward.

-Eres demasiado amable, pero no necesitas adularme de esa forma Liam- Dije volviendo a mirarlo.

-No es adulación, solo digo la verdad, si hubiera sido yo no hubiera dudado en hacerte mía- Me dijo acercándose a mi oído y susurrando levemente, pero creo que no fue lo bastante bajo por escuche como aumentaba el sonido del gruñido que venía desde donde se encontraban los otros tres.

Decidí no mirar hacia ese sector, pero trate de cambiar el tema de la conversación tratando que lograr conseguir calmar el ambiente.

-Hmm dime ¿Hace cuánto que viajas con Alistair?-

- La verdad que ya no lo recuerdo, creo que cerca de 20 años cuando coincidimos en los bosques de Alemania-

-¿Viven en Alemania?- Pregunte

-No cariño- Dijo tratando de acariciar mi cabello, por lo que me aleje un poco de él- Somos nómades, viajamos por todos el continente. Para nosotros los que bebemos sangre humana es mucho más fácil de esa forma- Lo mire sorprendida al escuchar como era su estilo de vida.

-Si supongo que es verdad lo que dices, aunque de todas formas debe ser muy lindo poder conocer muchos lugares distintos y todas esas ciudades famosas- Dije emocionada con la idea de viajar y conocer el mundo.

-Si quieres podría mostrarte todos esos lugares- Escuche que decía Liam, me gire hacia él y vi que estaba al lado mío de nuevo, con su rostro muy cerca del mío- Hace varias décadas que recorro Europa y conozco mucho sobre todos esos sitios.

- Gracias, pero aun no decidí que hare más adelante, además todavía no me controlo tan bien en presencia de los humanos- Dije mirando a un costado.

-¿Y porque lo haces entonces?- Escuche que me pregunto

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué peleas con tus instintos entonces? No crees que serias más feliz si hicieras lo mismo que el resto de los de tu especie- Me dijo mirándome serio a los ojos.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Le conteste después de meditarlo en silencio un instante- El día que desperté a esta vida, Carlisle y Edward me ofrecieron quedarme con ellos y seguir su estilo de vida o ser como los demás vampiros-

-¿Y qué te hizo quedarte? ¿Acaso fue Carlisle?- Digo pronunciando su nombre con molestia.

-Podría decirse que si- Admití- Él me explico sus motivos para no hacer lo mismo que el resto, me dio la opción de pensarlo y después de que aclare mi mente, sentí que tenía razón y eran muy validos sus argumentos. Por eso decidí hacerlo y no me arrepiento- Liam me miro con extrañeza al principio, pero después simplemente pareció no darle mayor importancia.

-Bueno cada quien es libre de elegir como vivir la vida o la eternidad en este caso- Dijo con indiferencia- De todas formas aun no lo entiendo del todo-

Yo le sonreí y no dije nada más. Volví mi rostro hacia donde estaban Carlisle y los demás y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, parecía enojado, pero debido a que estaba concentrada hablando con Liam no sabía que habían estado hablando.

-Parece que terminaron de hablar, deberíamos ir a ver- Le dije, él asintió y fuimos juntos hasta donde estaban ellos.

Cuando llegamos mire primero a Carlisle, que seguía molesto y después a Edward, quien al contrario parecía muy divertido, lo que solo sirvió para que me confundiera aún más que antes. Quise hablar con Carlisle pero él no me miraba a mí, sino que observaba al joven que estaba a mi lado y sin dudas seguía enojado. Alistair lo miro tambien y después me sonrió con malicia.

-No te preocupes ya se le pasara- Me dijo, yo solo asentí y no dije nada- Bueno ya te dije lo que está pasando, creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos-

-Está bien Alistair. Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de avisarnos- Dijo Carlisle mirando a su amigo aun serio.

-No tienes que agradecerme después de todo somos amigos- Respondió el otro. Después de eso le ofreció la mano a Edward- Un gusto hacerte conocido Edward-

-Lo mismo digo, fue muy divertido- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sin lugar a dudas- Respondió mientras se volvía hacia mi- Esme fue un honor conocerte, espero que pronto nos encontremos de nuevo, preciosa- Dijo mientras me besaba la mano.

-Si espero que así sea- Respondí sonriendo- Tambien lo digo por ti Liam, ojala que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo- Le dije tambien con una sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea Esme-Sin previo aviso coloco sus manos en mi hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me quedé sorprendida y sin saber que decir- Si alguna vez te aburres de esta vida, búscame que sin dudas te hare compañía- agrego, antes de comenzar a alejarse. Pude escuchar las risas de Edward y Alistair, divertidos por la situación.

-Mejor lo alcanzo. ¡Au revoir mon ami! (4)- Saludo con una mano, antes de comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que tomara Liam.

Yo mire durante un momento hacia la dirección que tomaron, estaba muy confundida con la despedida de aquel extraño vampiro irlandés. Fue entonces que sentí la mano de Edward en mi brazo. Cuando lo mire, todavía tenía esa mirada traviesa cuando pasaba algo muy divertido.

-Mamá, me voy a cazar. Quédate Carlisle quiere hablar contigo y no quiere testigos- Me dijo riendo entre dientes, para después marcharse velozmente.

Mire a Carlisle y espere que hablara, se lo notaba muy enojado, pero guardaba silencio y miraba al suelo por lo que no podía saber que sentía. Después de que pasara un buen rato comencé a impacientarme por lo que decidí ser yo la que comenzara la conversación. Me le acerque y tome una de sus manos y acaricie su mejilla con dulzura.

-¿Qué te sucede mi amor? No entiendo porque estas tan molesto-

-No estoy molesto… Estoy furioso con ese sujeto-Dijo mirándome al fin, mostrándome sus ojos negros de furia- No puedo perdonar que se insinuara de esa forma contigo-

-¿Te refieres a Liam?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-¿A quién me podría referir? Necesite de todo mi auto-control para no despedazarlo cuando te beso-

-Pero si solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Admito que fue un exceso de confianza, pero no te preocupes que no me moleste por eso- Le dije tratando de calmarlo, pero fue peor, porque me miro dolido

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? La forma en que te miraba, como tomaba tus manos y su manera de comportarse cuando estaba cerca de ti, todo en él me causaba molestia. Nunca en tantos siglos de existencia pensé sentir algo como esto- Me atrajo hacia él y me beso con pasión descontrolada. Yo me sentía impactada, desde que lo conocí nunca lo había visto perder el control como en este instante. Después de un largo momento, me libero de su beso y tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me miro culpable- Nunca espere sentir celos por alguien, pero tu das vueltas mi mundo ¿Lo sabias?-

-Estoy dándome cuenta de ello- Dije riendo por lo bajo, volví a acariciar su rostro, pero el capturo mi mano y la beso con devoción.

-Te amo Esme y la sola idea de que pudieras abandonarme alguna vez me aterra-

- Tambien te amo Carlisle-Dije besándolo suavemente en los labios- Y jamás podría alejarme de tu lado-

-Igual no quiero volver a arriesgarme- Dijo de forma misteriosa, mientras me soltaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo él se arrodillo frente mío y saco una cajita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo- Esme Anne Pratt, ya te había dicho que estoy dispuesto a todo para que estés a mi lado y nada me haría más dichoso que aceptes este anillo y con él, que aceptes ser mi esposa tanto como duren nuestras vidas. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- Dijo mientras abría la caja enseñando su contenido, un anillo de oro blanco con el sello de su familia grabado en marfil, sobre un fondo negro. Lo mire sorprendida y sonriendo estire mi mano izquierda.

-Si claro que acepto, nada podría hacerme más feliz que ser tu esposa- Carlisle coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular y poniéndose de pie me beso con pasión.

- Te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo cuando finalmente rompió el beso, aunque todavía me sostenía de la cintura.

-Lo se… yo tambien te amo-Dije besándolo mientras me liberaba de su abrazo- Creo que si corremos, podremos alcanzar a Alistair y Liam, para invitarlos a la boda ¿Qué dices?- Pregunte con picardía.

Por respuesta recibí un gruñido y tomándome de la muñeca me atrajo hasta él. Era la mujer más dichosa de todas y aunque sabía que era imposible, tambien sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir cada vez que nuestros labios se unían en ese eterno momento donde no había nadie más que nosotros.

_Notas de la autora:_

_(1) Se refiere a la Gran depresión, una profunda crisis económica y social que sufrió Estados Unidos a finales de la década de 1920._

_(2) Supongo que no hace falta aclararlo pero por las dudas, Alistair es un vampiro nómade de Europa, que aparece en el libro de Amanecer y que en Breaking Dawn Part II tambien hará aparición y tal como dije en la historia es un rastreador (como James), pero su don funciona diferente al de otros rastreadores. En el libro Carlisle dice que lo conoció desde hace muchos años, por eso lo incluí :D_

_(3) Creo que si leyeron el libro de Amanecer, no hace falta aclarar de quien se trata, pero por los dudas les digo que el guardia del que hablan es Eleazar, la pareja de Carmen del clan de Denali. El formo parte de la guardia Vulturi hasta que conoció a Carmen y los abandono._

_(4) ¡Adiós mis amigos! En francés._

_**Antes que nada: lo siento, siento, lo siento *arrodillada en el suelo haciendo varias reverencias seguidas* No me maten, porque si no jamás sabrán como termina la historia, ténganlo presente XD. Lamento que sea tan inconstante para actualizar, pero al menos esta vez les di un capitulo super largo esta vez como compensación =)… El trabajo está muy tirano conmigo últimamente y además como mi hijo está de vacaciones no tengo tiempo para nada, pero que se le va a hacer, así es la vida u.u**_

_**Ojala les haga gustado el capítulo y quisiera su opinión sobre el personaje de Liam Bennet, que nació sin motivo alguno, después que pensé que no quería crear conflicto con alguno de los que serían los amigos de ellos y que son nombrados en los libros de la saga. En estoy días estoy leyendo 2 novelas y creo que fui levemente inspirada por ellas (Entrevista con un vampiro, de Anne Rice y una adaptación de Legalmente suya de Kate Hoffman ambas muy recomendables ;D).**_

_**Les agradezco todas las alertas, favoritos y los review que recibí, siempre hace feliz a un escritor escuchar que les gusta lo que escribe n_n. **_

_*** **__**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, te diré que si me trato de basarme en la guía oficial, aunque solo conseguí fragmentos sueltos por lo cual me faltan algunos datos, además de que nuestra querida SM se guardó mucho solo para ella ¬¬ igual espero lograr rellenar los huecos de la mejor manera posible ^o^ Y sobre lo del matrimonio creo que se aclara algo sobre ese tema en este capítulo XD**_

_***Pati. Love. Everybody como siempre gracias por tu hermoso mensaje que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo :D**_

_**Y como siempre dudas, preguntas, opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc., etc., etc. Todo será leído y contestado. **_

_**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^.^ **_


End file.
